One Shots
by kickBraseauslly123
Summary: One shots. Every 5 reviews i will post a new one shot. I hope you guys enjoy them enough to review. If you want you can message me a topic and Ill do it :)
1. Chapter 1

"How am I supposed to impress Jack? His Start of the school year party is tomorrow and I have no idea what to sing this year!" Kim cried, staring at her lunch, which was half-growling, half pukeing. She pushed it aside and looked at her new best friend. They had met when Austin was on his tour, and since they were in town for Austin to go to Jack's party and for press, they were here for 6 months. So they went to our school. "Alls? Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" The ombre haired, brown eyed beauty queen said, peeling her eyes off the blond boy (Austin) sitting in the corner. She finally looked at me and sighed. "Why don't you just sing Hannah Montana for crying out loud!"

"Thats not gonna impress him!" Kim sighed back in reply to Ally. Kim and Jack had been together for about 10 months now and she wanted to do something special. They were also the most popular couple in school besides Austin and Ally. "I have a standard to live up too, Allycake!"

Ally turned around and fake punched Kim's arm. "Don't call me Allycake, for one. And two,what standards? Sweetheart, you don't know standards till you've been me for a day. I practically live on camera screens!"

Kim laughed, and put down her rotted apple. She looked at Jack and he looked at her. They smiled at each other, and then she looked away. "I have an idea. But you'd have to help me! Please?!" Kim begged, shaking Ally violently.

"Alright! Just stop shaking me! Your gonna give me whiplash!" Ally giggled, pushing Kim off her.

It was Jack's party, and Kim nor Ally had been seen by anyone. Jack was starting to worry, and he is usually chill. He didn't want to be that clingy guy... he wanted Kim to have her space. But no one had seen them all day. He was ready to go get in his car and drive around town to find her when the song that was playing suddenly stopped. He looked up at the DJ, who was smiling to someone behind a curtain. Then, The lights went out and i heard a soft 1,2,3,4 and then she started singing. The song was Empire by Shakira.

(Ally)

Take off all of your skin

Im brave when you are free

Shake off all of your sins

And give them to me

Closer let me back in

I wanna be yours

Wanna be your

Hero

And my heart beats

Like the Empires of the World unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

Your my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And you touch me

And Im like

And Im like

And Im like

Ooh

(7)

(Kim)

I will follow you down wherever you go

I am baby im bound to you and you know

Closer pull me in tight i wanna be yours

Wanna be your Hero

And my heart beats

Like the Empires of the Worlds Unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

Ooh ooh

We are alive

Ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

We are alive

Ooh

(Ally)

I'm just gonna raise my head

Welcome to the final edge

And I'm gonna fall

(Kim)

(And the stars make love to the universe)

I'm just gonna raise my head

And hold you close

Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

(Kim and Ally)

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

Ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh

Once they finished, everyone was clapping. There were hoots and hollers, but the loudest ones were coming from Jack and Austin.

Kim laughed into the microphone. Jack just simply walked onstage and kissed her. Austin followed his lead, and the party continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

Something was wrong. Kim knew it. Jack and her had been fighting a lot over their many face time calls. They apologize, then fight again. She had been crying nonstop for a week because she knew what this meant. This meant something horrible and sick. That the end was here. After months of fighting for each other, helping each other, loving each other. She was sure he was gonna dump her when she talked to him later tonight. She was flying out to see him as a surprise. He was so handsome, strong, and beautiful. He could do so much better than her. She knew. The plane arrived in Seaford and she got off. She called a cab and went to her house and unloaded her stuff and checked how she looked.

"Beautiful", she whispered to herself. She had on black jeans, a pink top, a leather jacket, and sneakers. She had on light makeup and long earrings. Her hair was up in a ponytail. After she spent a moment looking in the mirror, she ran to the dojo. When she got there, her eyes watered. Jack was talking with the guys, smiling and having fun. Joan was drinking a smoothie and laughing while a blonde girl (who i presume is Taylor, Jerry's new girlfriend) was cleaning the smoothie counter. I took a deep breathe and walked away from the dojo. I just couldn't do it. It hurt too much. I ran to a corner and cried. Then i walked around some more and ended up back at the bowling alley that i had visited Jack in back few months ago. On the front window there was a poster for a karaoke competition tomorrow. I smiled at myself. I now knew how to win Jacks heart again.

Jack's POV

Kim and I have been fighting a lot lately. I miss how in sync we were, i really do. We were at the bowling alley for the karaoke because the guys thought it would cheer me up. They announced the start so we sat down. I sat through everyone until the last one came on. They didn't announce her name, but boy was she pretty. She had on a pink fringe crop top, a royal blue skater skirt, and grey boots. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and she had on silver dangles. Her back was turned and the music started. She turned around to reveal Kim. The gang and i gasped. "Kim?" I asked. She looked at me and started singing.

_Loved me back to life by CELINE DION_

I was walking dead

Stuck inside my head

I couldn't get out

Turn the lights down

The voices inside so loud

Need a jump-start, catatonia

I couldn't feel,

I wish that I could disappear

The voices inside so real

But you stood by my side

Night after night, night after night.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We lovers again tonight.

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life, yeah, yeah.

You woke me up, one touch and I felt alive

You loved me back to life,

Back to life, thought I died.

The voices inside so quiet.

But you stood by my side

Night after night, night after night.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We lovers again tonight.

Strong hand, thick skin and an open heart

You saw through the pain, saw through the mask

You never gave up on me, yeah

Life, life

From the coma.

The wait is over.

You loved me back to life, life

From the coma.

We lovers again tonight

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life

Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life

Yeah, yeah...

Everyone was clapping. She looked around, then at me. She stared at me for a few seconds. The judges dismissed everyone for a break, and Kim ran out of the building. "KIM WAIT!" I yelled, running after her. She was sitting on the tableclosest to the dojo, and i could hear she was crying. I walked up and sat next to her.

"I just wanted to tell you i loved you before you dumped me." She breathed, crying even harder.

"Kim, I love you too. I won't ever break up with you! Ever. Even though we've been fighting, i will always love you." I said, looking at her. She looked at me, and i kissed her. We sat there for a few minutes kissing, and then we pulled apart. "What'd ya say we blow this joint and grab a late dinner." Jack said. Kim smiled, and they ran off, into the darkness.

**_I DO NOT OWN LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE! CELINE DION DOES! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! HOPE YOU LOVED IT!_**


End file.
